


bitter

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沒頭沒腦的一篇<br/>超短的就是了...</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter

**Author's Note:**

> 被功課跟三次元的孩子虐慘了...

「第一個是米奇，第二個是Cortney，那第三個會是誰？」雖然戀人正在笑著，但言詞裡他卻感到強烈的壓迫感，壓得他以為再也不能呼吸，連動也不敢動，只能感受到自己強烈又快速的心跳。

他大概感受到知道自己就算跟心愛的他作出甚麼承諾也沒用，他能做的只是給眼前的他一的緊得似是會把他纖細的身體壓碎的擁抱來消除他的不安。

他連給他一個承諾的勇氣也沒有。他就連一句安慰的話也說不出來。

這是他們剛交往的時間發生的事。

 

「我愛你。」有時心愛的他會沒來由的跟他告白。

「我也愛你。你是我畢生最愛。」他很是高興，他知道眼前的愛人其實一直也同樣的愛著自己，但是就是冷淡了一點，靜默了一點。

「我也愛你。你是我畢生最愛。」

想著不知道有多少個人聽過這句話，他就心如刀割了，可不可以不要這麼輕易說出這麼重要的話？

「退役後，我們一起回去日本吧，買一家在郊區房子住下吧。」那天，他跟戀人的頭疊在一起看電視。

「嗯。」戀人似有若無的笑容叫他好難過，有些時間，他覺得自己一點也不了解這個在一起好久的戀人。

他知道自己的戀人很想回日本，他根本不能適應其他國家的生活。

「回去仙台吧，回去你的家，只要不住市區，我想我們也可以過普通的寧靜生活啊。」他抱著戀人似乎過瘦的腰際規劃著他們不久的將來。

「謝謝你。」戀人輕輕的用臉蛋擦著他的胸膛，閉著眼睛享受著他給的擁抱，甜膩的笑容教他窩心。

「退役後，我們一起回去日本吧，買一家在郊區房子住下吧。」聽了不只開心更是感動，但他笑不出來。

他當然希望大家可以走到永遠，但連一星期之後的事情也不能知曉又怎要說一年或是再之後的事，他不明白。

他很害怕。但又暗自想要相信那個大家一起的未來。

「第一個是米奇，第二個是Cortney，那第三個會是誰？」他依然笑著，不知道甚麼時候，這句話已然成了日常。

日子久了，對聽著的他已經沒有了當初的傷害力，他只是輕輕的親了對方的頭髮一下：「不會有第三個的，親愛的。我會愛你直到永遠。」

如果說是回應這個更像是習慣。

的確，他把自己的戀人捧在手心細心的呵護著，宛若是上天給的瑰寶，深怕會一不小心就摔壞，他的戀人想要甚麼他也會給，然而對方從沒有要求過甚麼。

有些時候，他會覺得自己好像在一個人演著情侶的獨腳戲。

倔強固執又頑強的他好像不需要自己也可以好好的活著。

不過被深愛的他依偎的每個夜上，他明白，自己已經離不開他。

那個晚上在不自覺捲成一曲，用力的捉著被子的他有時還會淌下淚來。

「第一個是米奇，第二個是Cortney，那第三個會是誰？」這好像是在半開玩笑卻又是何等認真。

每每他這樣說道，也有胸口悶悶想要嘔吐的感覺，然而他就是要靠這種不安感去警惕自己不要沉溺於眼前的幸福中。

他是絕對相信著對方的，相信他此時此刻的愛一點也沒有虛假。

但同時又抱有下一秒會被切底拋棄的覺悟。

他明白自己愛對方有多深，他不得不這樣做。


End file.
